Gomawo Baekhyun
by Serloah Kim
Summary: "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku" "Karena sekarang kau mendapatkan Luhan. Luhan yang mencintaimu, dan yang lebih pantas bersamamu" Gomawo Baekhyun.


**Title : Gomawo Baekhyun**

**Author : Serloah Kim**

**Genre : Fluff, Het, Romance**

**Rating : G**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Cast :**

**You (OC)**

**Baekhyun**

**Luhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

"Kemari, ayo ikut aku"

"Baekhyun-ssi, kita mau kemana?" ada perasaan gugup saat ia menggandeng tanganku –atau lebih tepatnya menarik- keluar kelas. Saat ini aku sedang berada di kelas sendirian. Dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang lalu menarikku keluar kelas.

"Nanti kau juga tahu" ia menyunggingkan senyum pembunuhnya. Senyum yang membuat darahku berhenti mengalir untuk sesaat. Dan juga membuatku salah tingkah tiap kali ia tersenyum padaku.

Lalu ia berhenti menarikku saat kami sudah sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Saat ini musim gugur, sehingga taman belakang sekolah ini dipenuhi oleh daun kuning yang berguguran. Membuat kesan romantis tersendiri bagiku.

Ia pun tersenyum lagi padaku. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah kanan dan tersenyum juga pada seseorang disana. Sambil mengangguk penuh arti pada orang itu, ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah ini.

"Annyeong" sapa orang tadi. Yang kumaksudkan adalah Luhan. Ia sahabat Baekhyun yang paling dekat. Kelasnya persis disebelah kelasku dan Baekhyun.

"Luhan-ssi?" ia berjalan mendekatiku. Saat tepat berada 2 jengkal di depanku, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu" terdengar dari suaranya ia gugup sekarang. Aku masih belum mengerti apa maksudnya. Aku juga masih bingung kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarikku ke taman belakang ini dan sekarang ia meninggalkanku bersama Luhan.

"Mengatakan apa Luhan-ssi?"

"Aku... menyukaimu" DEG! Seketika aku membelalakkan mataku, terkejut atas ucapannya barusan.

"Dan aku tahu bahwa kau menyukai Baekhyun" bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Aku tak sanggup berkata apapun sekarang. Pikiranku campur aduk.

"Tapi tak apa. Aku percaya bahwa cinta bisa datang karena terbiasa. Seperti kau juga, kau pasti menyukai Baekhyun karena terbiasa melihat wajahnya yang manis dan sikapnya yang perhatian, bukan?"

"Jika kau menerimaku, aku akan berjanji membuatmu terbiasa denganku"

Kata-katanya membuatku merinding. Saat itu juga aku berpikir bahwa Luhan adalah orang yang lebih baik dibanding Baekhyun. Entah karena kata-katanya yang sanggup membiusku saat itu atau karena apa. Dan mulai saat ini aku ingin membuka hatiku untuk Luhan, dengan terbiasa akan kehadirannya. Dan aku ingin ia membantuku. Karena aku berfikir bodohnya aku bila harus mempertahankan cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan –dengan Baekhyun- padahal ada orang lain yang tulus padaku.

"Ne Luhan. Bantu aku untuk terbiasa"

"Aku akan berusaha. Gomawo"

Ia pun memelukku.

Dibawah hujan daun yang berguguran.

Dan entah hingga berapa lama.

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini aku akan berterimakasih pada Baekhyun. Berterimakasih karena dia jugalah, aku bisa bersama Luhan sekarang. Sudah tepat 6 bulan hubunganku dan Luhan berjalan, dan sekarang aku sudah terbiasa akan kehadiran Luhan atau lebih tepatnya aku sudah mencintainya sekarang.

Dan untuk itu, aku dan Luhan berencana mengajak Baekhyun makan bersama di cafe dekat sekolahan kami. Sekaligus untuk merayakan hari jadiku dan Luhan yang ke-6 bulan dan juga merayakan kelulusan kami. Ya, karena kemarin kami baru melaksanakan wisuda kelulusan dan kami bertiga lulus dengan nilai tertinggi di sekolah. Keren bukan?

Tiba-tiba kudengar bunyi ponselku.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Chagiya?"_

"Ne oppa?"

"_Chagiya, jeongmal mianhae. Kurasa aku tidak bisa ikut makan denganmu dan Baekhyun"_

"Waeyo oppa?"

"_Halmeoni sakit, ia baru saja dilarikan ke UGD. Aku harus segera ke Busan sekarang"_

Luhan memiliki seorang nenek di Busan. Neneknya tinggal bersama paman dan bibi Luhan disana. Akhir-akhir ini neneknya memang sering jatuh sakit. Namun baru kali ini sampai harus dilarikan ke UGD. Pantas saja Luhan terdengar panik sekali saat ini.

"Apa aku ikut denganmu saja oppa?"

"_Tidak usah, kasihan Baekhyun. Kita kan sudah janji dengannya. Kau saja yang menemuinya dan makan bersamanya"_

"Boleh?"

"_Boleh apa maksudmu chagiya?"_

"Boleh aku makan berdua dengan Baekhyun?"

"_Tentu. Aku percaya padamu chagiya"_

"Ne oppa"

"_Yasudah aku harus bersiap sekarang. Saranghae chagiya"_

"Nado saranghae oppa. Hati-hati dijalan, salam untuk halmeoni"

"_Ne, annyeong"_

"Annyeong"

Luhan pun memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ada rasa kecewa karena Luhan tidak bisa ikut, tapi ya sudahlah, itu kan demi halmeoninya juga.

Lalu sekitar pukul setengah 12 aku pun pergi ke cafe tempat kami janjian. Ternyata Baekhyun sudah sampai disana lebih dulu.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ssi" sapaku pada Baekhyun yang sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Eh annyeong! Mana Luhan?" tanyanya saat sadar bahwa aku datang sendiri.

"Dia tidak bisa ikut. Halmeoninya masuk rumah sakit, jadi Luhan oppa pergi ke Busan tadi pagi"

"Ah sayang sekali. Yasudah duduklah"

Aku pun duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depan tempat duduk Baekhyun.

"Kau mau pesan makan apa?" tanyanya sambil membolak-balik daftar menu.

"Kalau pesan makannya nanti saja bagaimana? Ini belum jam makan siang, lagipula aku belum lapar Baekhyun-ssi"

"Baiklah, pesan minum saja bagaimana? Ice mocchacino latte kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku suka ice mocchacino latte?" tanyaku penasaran

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu" aku terkejut mendengar pernyataannya. Ia pun tersenyum padaku dan memanggil pelayan lalu memesan 2 ice mocchacino latte.

"Apa maksudmu Baekhyun-ssi?" tanyaku saat pelayan itu sudah kembali ke dapur untuk menyampaikan pesanan kami.

"Maksud apa?"

"Ya maksudmu tahu semua tentangku? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena sebenarnya aku memperhatikanmu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu" DEG ! Apa-apaan ini?

"Tapi-"

"Aku tahu kau milik sahabatku, Luhan"

"Tapi kau tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya aku menyukaimu lebih dulu sebelum Luhan"

"Kenapa kau-"

"Pasti kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku tidak mengatakannya padamu kan?" aku mengangguk lemah

"Pada hari saat Luhan menyatakan perasaannya padamu, sesungguhnya aku akan menyatakan perasaanku juga padamu. Tapi tiba-tiba Luhan datang padaku dan memintaku membantunya untuk menyatakan perasaannya padamu"

"Dan aku memberi ide untuk menyatakannya di taman belakang sekolah, karena pada saat itu musim gugur, pasti lebih romantis dengan adanya daun yang berguguran"

"Seperti ideku saat aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu" jelasnya dengan mata sendu.

Tanpa kusadari ternyata butiran kristal telah mengalir sempurna di pipiku. Aku tak bisa mengartikan rasa yang berkecamuk di hatiku. Entah sakit hati, penyesalan, atau bahagia. Yang pasti saat ini aku tidak bisa berkata apapun. Tapi aku juga bingung kenapa aku menangis.

"Uljima" katanya lembut sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir lumayan deras di pipiku. Ia memberikan senyum pembunuh itu padaku. Senyum yang sudah lama tak aku lihat darinya dan sudah lama tak membuat darahku berhenti mengalir. Karena senyum itu telah tergantikan dengan senyum pembunuh milik Luhan.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku"

"Karena sekarang kau mendapatkan Luhan. Luhan yang mencintaimu, dan yang lebih pantas bersamamu"

"Ne, kau benar Baekhyun-ssi. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu. Jeongmal gomawo"

"Aku titip Luhan padamu. Dia sahabat terbaikku dan yang paling aku sayangi. Jaga dia dan jangan sakiti dia"

"Pasti. Aku janji. Hanbeon deo, gomawo Baekhyun-ssi"

Ia tersenyum lagi. Kali ini senyum kebahagiaan. Mungkin juga senyum kelegaan.

Apapun itu, sekarang aku sadar bahwa sebenarnya cintaku dulu pada Baekhyun tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hanya saja waktu tak mengijinkan aku bersamanya. Waktu lebih memilih Luhan untuk bersamaku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesal mendapatkan Luhan, karena aku yakin dialah namja pilihan yang terbaik dan paling pantas untukku.

Aku memang harus berterima kasih pada Baekhyun, karena dia aku dan Luhan bisa bersama sampai sekarang, dan sampai selamanya. Gomawo Baekhyun.

.

**THE END**


End file.
